


The Night Everything Changed

by umbreonblue



Category: Chinese Almanac Master, Huangli Shi
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s), exorcising evil spirits, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Chuxi gets taken over by evil spirits again and Xiao Nanzhu has to deal with it...but the result was something unexpected.
Relationships: Chuxi/Xiao Nanzhu
Kudos: 8





	The Night Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> haven't watched the eng sub of the rest of the episodes...but will do my best.

It was a normal night of exorcising evil spirits for Xiao Nanzhu and Chuxi.

When they got home, however…

Chuxi's eyes red and the whites of his eyes turned black, groaning as he tries to control himself.

Of course, his Li Shi noticed, "Chuxi?"

Growling, Chuxi tackles him to the bed, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him down.

Xiao Nanzhu stared up at Chuxi's face. Chuxi tries to regain control of himself, his eyes flicking from being possessed to normal.

Then Xiao Nanzhu reached out of him, "Chuxi…" only for his wrists to be pinned by one of Chuxi's hands.

Nanzhu glares, and just as he was about to say something, Chuxi leaned in… and kissed him on the lips.

"Mm!" Surprised, Nanzhu couldn't help but blush. It was his first kiss after all!

When they part, Nanzhu realized that his arms were tied up with a piece of cloth. He was completely at Chuxi's mercy.

A bit of fear in his eyes, "Chuxi…" He sees that Chuxi's still possessed.

Then, Chuxi leans in again, devouring him.

* * *

The next morning…

Chuxi woke up, groaning from a headache. Then, he saw where he was, alarmed.

He was in his Li Shi's bed, his Li Shi next to him asleep and naked. He himself was also naked.

Chuxi vaguely remembered last night. He fought evil spirits with Li Shi and…then he kissed him. Beyond that was a complete blank….but he quickly put the pieces together.

Groaning and putting his face in his hands, Chuxi was deeply regretful.

However, the noise woke up Xiao Nanzhu, who yawned and stretched. He had some marks on his wrist, a hickey, and a bite mark on his shoulder.

"Morning…Chuxi."

"I'm sorry, Li Shi. My behavior last night was…" Chuxi frowns, tipping his head down.

But Nanzhu just puts his hand under his chin before tipping his head up, pulling him into a kiss.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again if it helps you stay with me," Nanzhu smiles.

Chuxi blushes and nods, "Of course..."

They get dressed and decide not to talk about this to the other Calendar Gods.


End file.
